


Beyond This Moment

by VaporwaveMilk



Series: Vaporwave's Devilish One Shots [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Diary/Journal, Mentioned Lady (Devil May Cry), Mentioned Trish (Devil May Cry), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: Dante's log.Based on that one episode from the anime. I don't really remember which one it was.
Series: Vaporwave's Devilish One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Beyond This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop projecting myself onto Dante.
> 
> But in all seriousness this fic is kind of a vent piece. It's short. I'm not really in a good place mentally. So sorry if it feels awkward.

**_Log 37 20XX.08.XX_ **

_Being human is a strange thing. It's so complex with emotions and morals but at the same time very simple. Love is especially strange. It's universal. You love your family, friends, crushes. You even can love the people you hate. It's one of the strongest emotions I've seen in anyone._

_Strangely even Devils._

_I saved a devil today that was in love with a human. It was a little weird. I usually see them as blood thirsty monsters that want nothing to do with humans at all. But he was different. It's nice for a change._

_Love, as hard as it is to admit it, is difficult for me. I mean I loved my mother. I loved my brother. But they're both gone. Now it just feels like there's an empty void where my heart should be. Saving that devil who can love reminded me of that gaping hole. I don't think anyone could fill it completely anymore._

_Though, I think Patty and the girls are helping a little. Patty is a brat but she's a sweet kid. On the surface it looks as if Lady and Trish don't care at all but I think they know I enjoy their company, even if they are pestering me about money. I'm very thankful for them._

_I guess I should end this with something my brother quoted once that I haven't forgotten._

_"Love to all faults is always blind, is always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind."_

》▪︎《

Dante closed the leather book and set his pen down with a sigh. He looked up from his desk into his room. With the curtains drawn, the only light was from the small table lamp on his desk. Even with the small light the unkempt bed and trash littered in some places on the floor could still be seen.

_I should do something about this room._

"Hey Dante! Are you still asleep," a voice shouted from downstairs. He chuckled and left his room. But not before taking one last glance at the book on the desk, a pang of sadness hitting his heart.

"Yep. I'm just sleep walking." 


End file.
